


I'll help you get over it, just saying

by CashtNarry



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Apology Blow Job, Ashton can be sensitive and it's cute, Blow Job, Blow Jobs, Cashton, Established Relationship, M/M, Why are they so real?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-26 16:56:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3858055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CashtNarry/pseuds/CashtNarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"He never goes along with anything, that's why I don't really like Ashton."</p>
<p>"You just publicly said, 'this is why I don't really like As-' not even like, 'don't like' just like, 'don't really.' 'Don't really like.’ 'Don’t really have time.'"</p>
<p>Ashton is sensitive, and Calum tries to make it up to him. (He does.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll help you get over it, just saying

**Author's Note:**

> A very short blurb, inspired by the Japan Tour Diary: Pt 2. 
> 
> Even though it's short- thanks to my amazing friend Christa for helping me not procrastinate on this. (Otherwise it never would've been finished no matter how inspired I felt.)
> 
> -Title is from Just Saying by 5SOS-

“C’mon, Ashton. I was just joking.” Calum whines, frowning as Ashton shrugs, turning his head away to look at his phone. He’s scrolling aimlessly on twitter. Cal gives up on pleading, letting out a sigh as he unlocks his phone, opening his text conversation with Ashton.

_talk to me._

Ashton’s phone buzzes as it sends through, he bites his lip, swiping the notification away. It’s a little while before he speaks, right as the car pulls up to their hotel.

“I don’t care that you were joking, you still said it.” He mumbles, letting out an irritated sigh as he gets up, backpack slung over his shoulder as he walks out of the car to the back door of the hotel their security is waiting at.

~~

Calum knocks softly on Ashton’s door, his socked foot tapping against the carpet as he waits. “Ashton, please. I’m sorry.” He mumbles, setting his head against the doorframe, jumping slightly as it opens. Ashton standing before him in nothing but grey sweatpants, his hair disheveled. He was probably sleeping.

“Calum, would you just stop?”

“Not until you forgive me.” He walks into the room, moving over near the unmade bed, Ashton following behind and standing in front of Calum as he sits down on the edge.

“I didn’t mean it, Ash, it was a joke. You know I like you, I love you, you know that.” Ashton looks down, brushing his hair off his forehead. “I know it was a joke. I know that. That doesn’t mean it didn’t- like… hurt, y’know?”

“I’m sorry, you know that I’m sorry.” Calum mumbles, leaning forward to press his mouth against Ash’s bare stomach. It’s warm against his lips, soft, small creases in his skin from the sheets. He presses an open mouthed kiss a little further down, up against the waistband on his sweats. “Forgive me. I’m sorry.” His hands come up to rest on Ashton’s hips, squeezing slightly as he gives a kiss to the cut of Ash’s abs.

“Cal, just-“ Ashton breathes out, cutting himself off as his hand moves into Calum’s hair. “Babe, yeah.” Calum’s fingers hook into the waistband, slowly pulling it down as he presses his lips against the revealed skin. “M’gonna make it up to you, gonna show you.”

He looks up at Ashton’s face, smiling softly as Ashton tangles his hand tighter in Calum’s hair. He sits up a bit, pulling Ashton closer and pushing his sweats down more so they pool around his ankles. Cal smirks a bit at the lack of underwear. “Good?” Calum breathes out, watching Ashton nod, smiling down at him. The younger boy’s hand wraps around Ashton’s cock, already half-hard. Stroking it slowly, he presses a kiss to the tip of it. Ashton’s breathing picks up as Calum’s hand moves faster, leaning forward to wrap his lips around the head, his tongue caressing it. He takes Ashton a little further in, taking more with each bob of his head.

“Fuck,” Ash groans, pressing his hand tighter into Calum’s hair. Cal moans around his cock, taking him further. Pulling off, he strokes Ashton quickly, letting his tongue linger, teasing at the slit as beads of pre-come fall onto his taste buds. 

They fall into a rhythm, Calum relaxing his jaw and holding onto Ashton’s hips as he thrusts his cock forward into his mouth; the tip of his dick bumping against the back of Calum’s throat, contracting the slightest bit around him. “I’m getting close, babe. God.” His breath hitches in his throat as his hips stutter. Calum digs his nails into the skin of Ashton’s thighs and that’s it. He’s coming down Calum’s throat with a shudder, and a loud drawn out moan.

He’s panting as Calum strokes him through it, pulling off, his lips spit slick and swollen. He’s looking up at Ashton as Ash’s hand goes lax in Calum’s hair, “Fuck, and of course I forgive you.” He mumbles, laughing breathlessly as he hangs his head, gulping in air as he catches his breath.

“I love you, babe.”

“I love you too, Ash. Sorry, again.” Calum chuckles, letting out a louder giggle as Ashton steps out of his sweats, pushing him to lay on the bed as he brackets Cal’s thighs with his knees.

“Your turn.” He mumbles, pressing a sweet kiss to Calum’s lips, his hands pressing into his cheeks.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoyed and feel my pain, because Cashton is just too real sometimes for me to handle.


End file.
